


Operation: Adorableness

by Unravel27



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Pines twins, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crossover Pairing, Dipper and Wirt being cute AF, Greg being cute AF, I Blame Tumblr, I couldn't resist, I love these nerds, M/M, MABEL HAS A JOB TO DO AND SHE DOES IT WELL, Mabel being awesome, Not Beta Read, Ob-waffle anyone?, Older Pines Twins, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unravel27/pseuds/Unravel27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr Post: "Imagine if Mabel would always walk in on Wirt and Dipper being the cutest shits ever. Like she would leave the room for a bit, then comes back to see them asleep all snuggled up. She would think it was the CUTEST THING EVER and take a picture, then Dipper would find it the next day and get all embarrassed. Then she’d show it and squee at it with Greg."<br/>This is basically my take on the whole situation. Short Fic btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Adorableness

**Author's Note:**

> So I was scrolling through the Pinescone Tag on tumblr and I saw Janeykara's really cute Idea. I was so flippin' cute that I just couldn't help myself and this Fic was the end result.
> 
> Also, this fic is not beta read, so there may be mistakes. Please disregard those blemishes. 
> 
> Enjoy the fic.

Mabel Pines had always been someone who put her all into something. So when it came to her brother’s love life, she had no qualms about butting in to help her little bro out. Dipper was a clumsy nerd when it came to love, so it made it hard for him to find someone to like. However, when he did find someone, he fell hard and he fell quick. Take Wendy for example, he started crushing on her almost immediately when he found out how cool she was. So it wasn’t any surprise when Dipper had a found someone he liked when they moved to Lakeville, Massachusetts.

The person he liked was a junior by the name of Walter Abberley. (or Wirt he’d insist) The junior was tall, could be described as lanky because of his thinness, and he played the bassoon. Wirt and Dipper had instantly became friends when they meet in band class. When Mabel called him out on liking the junior, dippindot denied it and called her crazy. Yet, two months later the nerds were dating and Mabel could help be feel smug. She was the one who locked them in a closet, she was the one to caught them making out in said closet and she was the one who cheered along with Wirt’s adorable little brother, Greg, when they announced they were dating.

After the two had finally got together, Mabel would catch them doing the cutest things. The older twin once caught them snuggling on the couch, watching Bambi of all things. Wirt was watching all wide eyed at the screen while her twin bro was curled up on the olders side, rubbing his face against Wirt’s shirt like a kitten. It was super cute, so she secretly took a picture. Another time she caught them feeding each other and Dipper was giving small kisses on Wirt’s noes which he scrunched up quite adorably, chewing on his food at the same time. The junior had his arms around Dippers waist and Dippers hand’s were cupping the elder boys face. Mabel took another picture, and held in a squeal of joy at the cuteness that her brother and his boyfriend were expelling. Every time the female pines twin took a picture, she would send them to her best friends in Gravity Falls. Soon enough, Grenda and Candy started hounding her for some photos of Dipper and his new bf. The older Pines twin was happy enough to do that. She liked Wirt, and thought he was good for her baby brother. Also, she didn’t mind catching her brother in adorable situations with his boyfriend and taking photographic evidence. That night Mabel made it her top priority to get another cute photo of Dipper and his boyfriend. Thankful she convinced Wirt to bring Greg so that her little accomplice could help her out.

“Mabel, Wirt and I are going to be in my room. Please don’t disturb us.” Dipper told her as he wrapped an arm around the junior’s waist.

Mabel smiled. “No problem, bro-bro! Me and Greg are just gonna watch some movies and play with Jason Funderburker.”

“Okay, don’t disturb us.” Dipper called out again as he and Wirt made their way up the stairs to Dipper’s room. Mabel smiled mischievously and turned to Greg who held Jason Funderburker under his arms, smiling happily at the elder twin.

“Are we gonna catch them being adorableness, Mabel?” Greg had questioned.

Mabel ruffled his hair. “That’s right, sweetie but I need to go ask them if they want snack so they won’t be suspicious of us.”

“Okay, but can we actually have a snack while we wait? Wirt says I have to eat at least three times a day with a snack in between so that my tummy doesn’t get hungry. He said it was a rock fact!” The little munchkin said, excitedly hugging Jason Funderburker, who croaked under the pressure. Mabel nodded her head, and went to the TV turning it on to put on a movie.

“What do you want to watch?” Mabel asked the small child. Greg put on a concentrated face, looking at the selection of movies the Pines family had before grabbing one. “Big Hero six? Okay then, I like this movie too!”

She put in the movie and started it, then covered Greg in a blanket as he sat down on the nearby couch. She winked at him, and walked up the stairs towards Dipper’s room. She knocked on the door and opened it when she head she could come in. She was greeted by her little brother laying in Wirt’s lap, while the elder held a poetry journal in one of his hands. The other hand was buried in Dipper’s hair, carding it gently. Oh man, she wish she had her phone with her.

“What is it, Mabel?” Dippindots asked her, not moving from his spot.

“I was wondering if you guys wanted any popcorn or something.” Mabel said, trying her hardest not to sequel when Dipper flipped onto his belly and nuzzled into Wirt’s sweater.

“No, I think we are good Mabel. Thanks for asking though, it was appreciated.” Wirt spoke, smiling at her. Ahh, always the gentlemanly type.

“Alrighty then, smell ya later!” She beamed, closing the door and walking down the stairs to Greg who looked expectantly at her. She ruffled his hair, musing it up even more then needed and went to the kitchen. She made popcorn for her and Greg, and then went back to watching the movie with the little sweet heart. She and the little munchkin watched the movie, enrapture in the world that was Big Hero 6.

When the movie finished, Mabel noticed that Greg had been knocked out asleep and was cuddling with Jason Funderburker. It was quite cute, so she grabbed her phone and took a picture of the little guy. The elder Pines twin then got up from her seat and traveled back up the stairs. She still had a mission to do. She crept to her little bro’s room and quietly opened the door, wincing at the squeak it gave. She slithered inside and held in a sigh as her brother and his boyfriend appeared to still be asleep.She quickly put her phone on camera and grinned largely at the lovable picture Dipper and Wirt made. The junior was holding Dipper by his waist, while Dippindot was curled ball like against the older, their legs tangled together. His face was snuggled by Wirt’s neck, and the lanky teen’s face was buried against Dipper’s hair.

Heavens above, this was one of the cutest things she had seen them do.She needed a picture--no, she need multiple shots! Mabel quickly snapped the multiple photos and bolted out of the room, to not get caught in her act. When she made it back down stairs, Greg was still sound asleep and cuddling with his pet frog. She giggle and put in another movie to watch until her brother woke up.

 

 

 

 

When Dipper and Wirt finally made it down the stairs, they had lazy smiles on their face and Wirt was still cuddling against Dipper, his arms around the youngers waist. Mabel smiled at the two and joined them when they went into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter with a huge smile on her face as she watched the boys lazily decide on what to eat. Dippindot’s soon noticed Mabel’s amplified happiness and gave her a questionable eyebrow raise.

“Have your phone on you, bro bro?” She asked him.

Dipper just nodded, much to Mabel’s glee as she quickly sent him a text message. He opened the message, and soon his face flushed colorfully. “Mabel! What-how-when, Why do you even have this?” he yelled, covering his flaming face as he looked at the picture again. Mabel just giggled loudly.

“H-how did you....how did you even get a picture of us?” Wirt asked Mabel, his face slowly becoming the same shade as his boyfriends. All of a sudden, Greg popped into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes of sleep. He looked at his older brother, whose face was getting beet root colored by the second.

Greg turned innocent eyes to Mabel. “You took a picture of them being adorableness?”

“Yes.” Mabel showed the boy the multiple picture she took. “Yes, I did.”

“Adorableness!” he gasped, his hand waving around excitedly.

“Mabel, don’t show Greg stuff like that!” Dipper yelled, embarrassed.

“Oh, Goodness...” Wirt sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the original post I wrote this on, here is the link: http://lone-pinetree.tumblr.com/post/122051553412/miss-grimm-janeykara-imagine-if-mabel-would


End file.
